It is discussed in the LogEscan Systems Inc. Service and Maintenance Manual LogEscan Model 2417 Laser Platemaking System (1980) how a state sequencer can control certain operations of a laser scanner. Landsman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,243, discusses electronic elements for dual memory alternation and timing which facilitate an understanding of the present invention.